1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a feed mechanism for use in transferring linkless ammunition from one location to another and simultaneously changing its orientation. The invention is especially but not exclusively applicable to the handling of cased telescoped ammunition.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In use of a weapon system comprising a gun and ammunition, a feed system may be required for conveying ammunition from a storage area and delivering the ammunition to the gun, in an orientation such that it can be automatically loaded. Space is normally at a premium, and the available feed path may require that the ammunition is rotated about more than one axis while maintaining a driving force for transporting the ammunition, and controlling the feed path and the pitch spacing between successive rounds.
With conventional linked ammunition rotation of the axis of the ammunition can be achieved by pulling an articulating link, while guiding the ammunition through a feed guide. With linkless ammunition, the absence of a link necessitates a mechanism to apply a driving force and to control the pitch between rounds of ammunition.
Existing proposals to rotate linkless ammunition about more than one axis utilise a series of shafts and sprockets which are spaced in such a configuration as to induce a turning motion. The ammunition is driven through such a mechanism which provides both the driving force and the positional control. A series of iterations is required to rotate the axis of the ammunition in small steps, until tho desired change of orientation is achieved. Such a system requires a number of shafts and sprockets at compound angles to one another, is bulky, complex, costly, and difficult to manufacture.